Dragonball Z in the Wild West
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: It was late at night and Yamacha was having trobule sleeping. He was watching one of his favorite old western movies. When right in the middle of it he drifted off to sleep.


DBZ WILDWEST STYLE!  
Auther's note: I have two narrators for this story Narrator #1, [ ] Narrator #2. The guys are of course in pants, shirt, cowboy boots type stuff. The girls are dressed in Judds girls type clothing. Note: Judds girls are from the play Oklahoma in the dream sequence.  
_______________________________________________  
CHAPTER 1  
It was late at night and Yamacha was having trobule sleeping. He was watching one of his favorite old western movies. When right in the middle of it he drifted off to sleep.  
[Thus begins the crazy dreamworld, into his this twisted Henti's mind.]  
Will you hush.  
[OKay, okay gesh.]  
Anyways back to the story, Yamcha was still shocked by the knowledge of Bulma and Veggitta. So he was feeling upset he couldn't believe he said that about being with Leah the night of their anniversary. Then the fact that he didn't see the signs between them. He was sure they where seeing eachother behind his back.  
[Oh the of little face.]  
(Rolls eyes) Anyways this is his dream. Yamcha walked into the local bar and saloon. Waved at Tien and Chou-zu who already where there with a seat. Then a dark blue haired girl came giving Tien and Chou-zu their drinks then left to get his order. They where talking when three men walked in. One of the girls gasped in fright, dropping her trap that had Yamcha's drink on it causing it to shatter. Yamcha and the others jumped to their feet, ready and waiting.  
The short widowpeaked guy laughed softly. Then turned to look at his tall blonde companion who chuckled looking at the girl hungrily. She gasped and backed away in fright then looked over her shoulder at Chichi. Chichi walked down a flight of stairs, her hair was in a ponytail. She looked pissed.  
"What,"she snarled. "Do you three want?"  
"Now, now Miss Chichi," laughed the long haired man. "We just came for some drinks, rest, and (he smirks) entertainment (he looked her over hungarily.)"  
"Leave now," she snapped.  
"Nappa Radditus this is boring me let's go," snapped the widowpeaked guy.  
Then the three followed the short guy out.  
"Who where those guys?" asked Lunch.  
Tien looked at her fondly.  
[Looks like Tien OUCH (shouts has Nr1 hits her.)]  
Anyways Chichi goes over to Lunch checking for scratches. THen she nodds at her to clean up the broken glass. Lunch leaves returning with a broom. Bulma enters from the back with a new glass of Yamcha's drink for him. He smiles at her fondly. She smiles back.  
"I thought the other shireff ran them out of town,"said Chichi. "Well now instead of bringing money in, I'll be shelling it out to get things fixed. If they start anymore drunken braws again. Oh well hopefully the new one will do better (pauses). There is a new one right?"  
"Not yet," said Krillen entering.  
"Great."  
The next day.........................................................................................  
Everyone was there, talking and drinking when they walked in.  
[Again? I mean do this people not have anything better to do then annoy people. Like us? ]  
Look. They entered, with there usual smirks on there faces. Looking at Chichi, Lunch, and Bulma hugarily.  
[Don't know who are the bigger Hentai's them or Roshi and Oolong.]  
Be quite. Anyways Yamcha and the others jump to fight. When  
Raddittus saw this he shoved him into the railing. Then he turned to Miss Chichi. She stiffened he smiled and grabbed her hair she yelped. Nappa grabbed Lunch which she sneeaed and whacked him low enough with her trey to cause pain. He threw her aside angrily, causing their shorter compaion to laugh. Then he turned to Chichi who was still being held by Raddittus. Radditus released Chichi.  
"Get out of my bar,"Chichi said calmly.  
[Which is a big surprise.]  
"Now now Miss Chichi,"said Veggitta. "Be nice we're just here for what we where looking for yesterday (smirking)."  
[Tien launched himself at him, Veggitta batted him away irattedly. Tien smashed into a table. Lunch ran to his side worriedly. Ain't it sweet.]  
Are you going to finish or do you want me to?  
[OKay okay. Anyways Nappa saw this and snorted in disgust. Veggitta laughed then turned to Miss Chichi again, but looked at Bulma with a smirk.]  
"Now about that entertainment Miss Chichi (looking at Bulma hungerly).  
"FOR THE LAST TIME," [shouted Chichi.] "GET OUT OF MY BAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
[Raddittus snarled then stroke Chichi across the face, causing her to hit the floor.]  
"You heard the lady," [said a new voice]. "Leave now."  
[Then a guy with long brown pants, cowboy boots, a white longsleeved botton up shirt and a trench coat, with a cowboy hat looked up.]  
Chapter 2  
"Karrotto,"[laughed Raddittus]."Little brother so there you are. We where surprised even you of a low power sorce should have been able to destory them."  
"Hey Goku," [said Tien dusting himself off.] "Long time no see."  
[Goku nodded in acknowledgement. Then turned to Veggitta and the others.]  
"Leave now,"[he said.]  
[Nappa and Raddittus growled, Veggitta snorted.]  
"Let's leave," [snarled Veggitta.] "This is being to bore me."  
[They left following Veggitta out the door.]  
"Are you alright?" [he asked reaching to help Chichi to her feet.]  
"Yes," [she replied dusting herself off.]  
[Things seattled down a little after that. Goku joined Yamcha and the others at a table. They talked and laughed about other times, but every now and then Goku would steal a glance at Chichi. His friends noticed this and looked at eachother with a smirk. Goku was final getting intersted in women, proff that there was hope for him after all.]  
Well you keep this sane.  
[Oh fine, a girls gotta have some fun ya know.]  
That's it I'm finishing this story. Anyways things where getting slow in the bar. When the only cutomers left was Goku and company, Chichi , Bulma, and Lunch started cleaning up. Later Goku walked up to Chichi.  
"Are you going to be alright?"he asked.  
"Yes of course,"she answered. "Why?"  
"Well they might come back."  
"Then I'll worry about that when the time comes. Besides where else would I go?"  
"You could come and stay with me."  
She looks at him startled, she noticed him during the day. She even found him quite attractive. But this, well she never expected this. She opened her mouth to say something. But he grabbed her waist pulling her against his chest pressing his lips against hers. Nearly crushing her inhis arms. When she drew back he panted and smiled down at her. She just stared at him in shock. Then he gathered her in his arms and flew to his hotel room.]  
CHAPTER 3  
[That night Goku woke up to a sound of breaking glass below his window. He jerked awake but was careful not to wake the figure beside him. He listened carefully but could hear or smell no one else. Then he seattled back down. But then the window blasted open causing Chichi to let our a startled gasp, raising the sheet to her chest. He grabbed her shielding her with his body, has the splinters of glass and wood rained down upon them. He whirled to put on his clothes. Then he looked up to see Radittus glaring at them in anger and pure venom.]  
"She was mine little brother,"he snarled in anger. "SHE WAS MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then he charged at him has Chichi gasped in fright. They crashed thourgh the wall sending the other residents screaming to get away has the two men began fighting in the air. Chichi ran out clothed fear written across her face.  
"She was mine," snarled Raddittus. "She was mine and you know it. She was to be mine, every since I saw her I knew we where destinied to be together. You should have left her to me. Then you wouldn't be in this mess. You shouldn't be with her, it should be me. No one else. But not to worry she will be mine when you are dead. After all she will need someone to comfort her when you die."  
"Stay away from her."  
"Oh no little brother you should stay away from her, far away. In fact has far away has you can get."  
[The two men faced off glaring at each other angerly. Goku knew he would have to fight his hardest to defeat him. Also to keep him away from Chichi he thought to himself looking at her fondly. Then he turned to his brother.]  
"Let's take this outside."  
"No."  
"We will have more room to fight if we do. Or are you afraid?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are you afraid of letting your let wench see you get all bloody and die? Then she'll have no choice but to be mine. Because then she'll finely understand that only I have the power to protect her."  
[Then he charged up charging at him. They exchanged blows for several moments while this was going on Chichi had ran outside to watch. Then Tien ran into the clearing followed by Yamcha, Krillien, Chao zu, Bulma, and Lunch. They all looked up briefly a few feet away from Chichi they stayed their awhile looking up in amazement. Then Radditus looked down at Chichi and hate boiled up inside him. Then he started to create a ki blast.]  
"If I can't have her no one can."  
[Then he launched the ki blast at her. Goku whirled in surprise then launched himself to protect her or stop the ki blast from reaching her. Either one would have been fine by him. He managed to get rid of the blast but when he looked at Chichi he saw that Raddittus had her.]  
"Well well little brother she's mine now."  
"Goku help," Chichi shouted.  
"Let her go," Yelled Goku.  
"Give me one reason why I should."  
"So we can finish this.  
"Are you so eager to die in front of your beloved."  
"You should be afraid big brother."  
[Then stared at each other dangerously, then Raddittus flew up seventy feet in the air then he let go of Chichi. Goku rushed to catch her, but was attacked and held back by Raddittus. He watched helplessly has she plummeted to the earth. He struggled to get free but couldn't.]  
"No ChiChi!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [he yelled.]  
[Then he finally got free, he rushed to where she had dropped preparing for the worst. But he saw her with Tien and the others he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked up at his brother a look of pure hatered across his face. This isn't over yet dear brother.]  
Chapter 4  
Goku launched himself at Raddittus attacking voilently. Goku's fist came up to contact with his brothers face. Sending him sprawling backwards. Then Goku shoot a ki blast into Raddittus's face killing him instantly. He flew over to Chichi gathered her in his arms and flew away to be with alone with her. He took her to the woods a few miles from town. Then he made her his for all time.  
[Well what did ya think of it? Don't worry we're not finished yet. Poor Yamcha got quite a few old western movies to watch (laughs).]  
Oh we should probaly wake him up sister (looks at her then nodds). I'll do the honors, (clears thoart) Yamcha woke up. Manwhat a wierd dream, he thought. Then he looked at the TV just has the hero was kissing the girl.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: If enough people like this then I will do more of DBZ in the Wild West. But if not I still might if people ask. So review review review.  
  



End file.
